


Prompts of Many Fandoms

by OrangeSakura (Pandabetalock), PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, OOC, Other, Some Plot, Will add tags as I get more prompts, prompts, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/OrangeSakura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/PandaofManyFandoms
Summary: Hello!This will be where i put most of the prompts i get :)Tags will be added as i go!First is Clintasha: Partners in Crime.Second is NaruSasu Meeting at a Festival AU
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“So, been here long?” Natasha reacted before her brain processed who it was, and she had Clint pinned down with her pistol aimed at his forehead.

“Jesus Clint! I could’ve killed you!” Nat whispered harshly as she got up and holstering her firearm, Clint got up and brushed himself off before shrugging.

“What can I say? I love keeping’ you on your toes.” He whispered as he crouched down beside her. Nat had a ghost of a smile on her face before turning back to the video surveillance of their next target. The Black Hawk Duo were what one would call Anti-heroes for hire. Whether it was a robbery, or an assassination made to look like an accident. Clint and Nat were your people.

The Target this time was a corrupt billionaire who made his fortune off of the expenses for Orphanages, meaning many of the kids in these orphanages were not getting proper food or clothes to even get the opportunity to be adopted.

This specific job hit home with Natasha, being an orphan herself. Though she had it even worse, growing up on the streets of Russia, fighting to survive all through her teen years, then she Met Clint, and then she had someone to quell the loneliness she felt since she had been left at eight. She felt a hand on a shoulder, bringing her back from her zone.

“He’s moving on now Nat; we need to move if we are going to get the info for this bastard to go down.” Clint then grabbed her hand to get her to move. Now whether not she blushed at the contact, she will never tell. Nat Squeezed his hand, and then they both took off the side of the building.


	2. A Festival of Realizations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting at a festival AU  
> Sasuke/Naruto

This was a dumb idea.

It was completely stupid, and Naruto can’t believe he is here, waiting for Sasuke, at the founder’s festival. It was bizarre how the Uchiha had come up to him and just casually asked if they could go to the Festival together. the blond very confusedly agrees, which bring him to the present where he is waiting at Ichiraku Ramen shop, in a bright orange Yukata with Foxes on it.

It was about twenty minutes after the agreed time to meet, Naruto was starting to feel like a fool. Maybe Sasuke was just messing with him and had no intention of actually showing. The feeling of sadness at that thought really shocked him. Why on earth would he feel sad at the thought of being stood up by Sasuke?! Then it struck him.

He liked Sasuke.

The blonde’s face immediately turned bright crimson.

Before Naruto could head for the hills, a Voice rang out,

“Oi. Sorry I’m late dobe. Were you waiting long?” It was the object of his thoughts. Oh Boy.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in his Yukata, it was a Dark Blue with black swirls and the Uchiha symbols all over.

He looked perfect.

Naruto was sure his face was still red, because a look of concern came over The Uchiha’s face.

“You feeling ok Naruto?”

Oh was he ever.

"I'm just getting a little warm just standing here with all these people. How about we walk around a bit?" Naruto then began to walk off.

Now how was he supposed to get through this evening without being obvious? 

As Naruto was trying to plan, he failed to notice the rising blush on Sasuke's face. 


End file.
